


The Princess and the Pea

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [80]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, The Princess and the Pea Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Once Upon A Time the Gods told his mother that Prince Jon should marry the princess who would notice the magical pea under her mattress. And this morning, Jon hopes very very badly that princess Sansa had an awful night and little to no sleep.





	The Princess and the Pea

The bread on his plate smelled wonderful, but Jon couldn’t bring himself to touch and eat it. There was a pit in his stomach and a lump in his throat and every time the door leading to the breakfast room opened he straightened his back to see who entered. And every time it wasn’t the beautiful red haired princess, who had arrived the day before, he let out an irritated smile.

“Are you nervous, darling?” Queen Lyanna grabbed his hand and squeezed it firmly. “I'm sure that if the Gods believes she is your future wife, she will pass the test with flying colours.”

Jon shrugged. He had never really doubted the test. If the Gods had told his mother that this test would identify his soulmate, who was he to doubt them? But for some reason, this time he truly cared if the princess passed or not. Because he wasn’t sure what he was gonna do if she wouldn’t pass. 

Sansa had been kind and gentle with each and every member of the staff. During their dinner conversations she had made those smart and intelligent remarks, even though she kept blushing and averting her gaze afterwards, as if she had been taught to keep them to herself. And the few times their glances had met and she had smiled at him, it had felt like a burning fire had spread through his entire body.

When the door opened again Jon straightened his back and he held his breath when he saw her bright blue eyes, her kind smile and her fiery red hair. He knew that he was supposed to ask her the question, the one question that would either cut this breakfast short or extend her stay by the rest of her life. 

“Good morning Queen Lyanna.” Sansa curtseyed in front of his mother and then she nodded towards him. “Good morning Prince Jon.” She averted her eyes once more and stared at her feet, standing firmly on the marble floor. 

Jon swallowed. He wanted to dread the moment, but his mom already cleared her throat and if he wouldn’t ask her, she would. “Good morning Princess Sansa.” He stood up from his seat. “Did you sleep well tonight?”

There was a short moment of doubt, but then she nodded. “Yes, Prince Jon. I’ve slept perfectly. Thank you for your hospitality.” She curtseyed once more and Jon fell down in his chair again. How could she have slept so well? How could she not pass this test? She was perfect! She was everything he had ever dreamed of and more! 

His eyes filled with tears when he looked at her once more while she took her seat on the opposite side of the table. Her red hair was beautifully braided and the blue dress she was wearing made her blue eyes even more remarkable and sparkly. And yet, beneath the thin layer of make up the maids had applied he saw the shadows of dark circles.

Slowly he pushed himself up. 

What if she faked how well she had slept because she was afraid she would anger him and his mother? What if she was simply trying to be polite and friendly? What if she knew that the Targaryens had the reputation of being slightly inflammable and believed that it was much wiser to keep the truth from them? What if she had passed the test, but was that perfect that she felt she had to lie about it?

“I’m glad the new mattress was nice.” Jon interrupted the silence. “Now we at least know it’s safe to let all our official visitors sleep on it in the future.” He ignored the frown on his mother’s forehead and he locked his glance with Sansa’s.

She swallowed. “The mattress was new?” She cocked her head slightly and licked her lips. “Maybe you can let someone else look at it again then.” She bent her head and stared at her half empty plate. “I think there might be a loose spring in there. I felt it poking in my back all night.”

“I knew it!” Jon jumped up from his seat and rushed to Sansa’s. “I knew you’d be the one!” He fell down on one knee next to her and he reached for her hands. “There wasn’t a loose spring in your mattress.” He shook his head. “There was a magical pea underneath it. The Gods told my mother that the girl who would feel it, would be the only princess worth my hand in marriage.”

Sansa’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Ever since she had arrived last night she had not seemed to be lost for words, but she clearly couldn’t figure out what to say right now.

“Princess Sansa Stark of the North…” Jon cleared his throat and his fingers rubbed her knuckles. “I know that we barely know each other, but I trust the Gods and the moment you walked in I hoped that the Gods would trust you.” He shove a little closer towards her. “Would you please give me the chance to prove that I am the perfect prince for you? And would you please marry me and become my future queen?”

Once more Sansa swallowed, but then she nodded. “Yes…” Her voice was soft, barely louder than a whisper and yet Jon felt a shiver of the pleasant kind running down his spine. “I want to be your wife and I want to be your queen.” 

Jon quickly pushed himself up again and he pulled Sansa from her seat so he could wrap his arms around her. “You’re gonna be the most beautiful, most intelligent and most rightful queen Dragon Stone has ever known.”


End file.
